Patamon (Digimon Adventure)
|-|Patamon= |-|Pegasusmon= |-|Angemon= |-|MagnaAngemon= |-|Seraphimon= Summary Patamon is a Mammal Digimon. It is characterized by its large ears, and is able to fly through the air by using them as large wings, but because it only goes at a speed of 1 kph, it is said that it is definitely faster walking. However, it's very popular because its appearance is cute when it is desperately flying (though it seems that it doesn't feel the same). Due to its extremely obedient personality, its trainers are well-defended. Also, even though Patamon doesn't wear a Holy Ring, it is able to exhibit its hidden holy power, and it appears to have inherited the genes of ancient Digimon. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 7-A | 6-B | At least 3-C | At least 3-C, 3-A with his suicide attack Name: Patamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Flight, Air Manipulation (Boom Bubble sucks in air then spews an air shot out in one burst, Breeze Blaster inflates hiss body and makes him spits out clouds) | All Patamon abilities, Energy Projection (Star Shower shoots a cluster of stars from its wings, Equus Beam shoots a green beam from its forehead), Body Control (Mane Wind blasts a shower of needles from its mane) | All Patamon abilities, Can absorb energy, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Hand of Fate strikes the opponent with its fist shining gold), Energy Projection (Hand of Fate may also fire a beam of energy from its fist), Weapon Mastery (Angel Rod), Air Manipulation is increased (Omni Typhoon creates a divine tornado), Holy Manipulation, Fusion | All Angemon abilities, Portal Creation and BFR (Gate of Destiny manifests a door to subspace from which there is no return, and consigns the opponent to oblivion through it. The gate can also fire a blast of light, or transport the opponent to another location), Weapon Mastery (Excalibur), Healing (Magna Antidote cures ailments), Soul Manipulation (Soul Vanisher attacks a foe with purifying energy), Attack Reflection (Shield and Counter blocks an incoming attack and repels it if it is a projectile attack or slashes the attacker if it is a melee strike), Statistics Amplification (Excali-burst powers up the Excalibur and then slices the enemy) | All MagnaAngemon abilities, Electricity Manipulation (Hallowed Ascension calls down powerful bolts of divine lightning), Self-Destruction (Rising Halo uses the deepest mystery to convert its mortal life into a Big Bang) Attack Potency: Large Building level (A trained Rookie like him should be superior to a newborn Rookie such as Guilmon, who could casually vaporize a large piece of a wall) | At least Large Mountain level (Defeated multiple Tyranomon, who are comparable to the likes of Greymon and Garurumon) | Country level (Defeated Devimon, who is this powerful) | At least Galaxy level (Defeated Piedmon, who defeated WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon) | At least Galaxy level (Far superior to MagnaAngemon), Universe level with his suicide attack (Seraphimon is able to recreate the Big Bang, however, this would cost him his life) Speed: Unknown | At least Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Nefertimon) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Superior to many Adult Digimon, Adult Digimon can move at lightning speeds) | Relativistic (Defeated Piedmon, who defeated WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon) | At least Relativistic (Far superior to MagnaAngemon) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown |'Unknown' | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Class EJ | Class ZJ | At least Galactic | At least Galactic Durability: Large Building level (Comparable to other Digmon on his level) | At least Large Mountain level (Should be superior to the likes of Tyranomon, Greymon and Garurumon) | Country level (Comparable to Devimon) | At least Galaxy level (Comparable to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon) | At least Galaxy level (Far superior to MagnaAngemon) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Some meters with Air attacks | Melee, Several meters with ranged attacks | Several meters with ranged attacks | Unknown | Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable | Digi-Egg of Hope | Angel Rod | Excalibur and Angel Rod | Excalibur and Angel Rod Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Can't Digivolve without help from T.K. | Will devolve into lesser forms if he uses up to much energy Key: Patamon | Pegasusmon | Angemon | MagnaAngemon | Seraphimon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Animals Category:Angels Category:Digimon Category:Male Characters Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Body Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Staff Users Category:Holy Users Category:Fusion Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sword Users Category:Healing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Self Destruction Users Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters